Electrified
by Opalowl13
Summary: When a young girl with a sarcastic attitude meets Percy Jackson, her favorite book character, she is surprised to find out that he knows who she is. She discovers that she has powers. With Percy at her side, she is ready to take down the villains!
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly ordinary day. Get up, go to school, die internally at said school, and go home to a dark empty home. Let me correct that. I came home to a dark empty house. It was in no way a home. It had a roof, a bed, food, and water, but I preferred not to be inside. After my parents got their new jobs, they were never home. Leaving an eleven-year-old child alone for god knows how long. That a great idea! Ten-out-of-ten job there parents! Excuse me. I need to stop reverting back to my original language of sarcasm. It happens when I get upset.

Anyway, I got home and put down my backpack to get out my homework. Just as I was about to sharpen my dull pencil,a loud knock sounded, echoing through the house. I groaned and walked over to the door, peeking through the window next to the door.

My eyes widened as I saw who was outside. They narrowed immediately as I considered the situation. Percy Jackson, on my front porch. No, no, no. This must be someone who is extremely good at cosplay. I refused to admit that this guy could actually be him. Then something happened to prove to me, beyond a doubt, that this was Percy Jackson. He pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it. A gleaming sword appeared in his hand so, like any sane person, I gasped and yanked open the door in the face of the man outside my door, looking annoyed and carrying a sword.

Percy stumbled backwards, a mixture of shock and joy on his face. "I-I can believe that Iḿ finally meeting you," he breathed. "I mean, you are so-"

That was where I had to cut him off. "So what? So awkward? So strange? And how are you even here? You're Percy Jackson! The coolest hero of all time!" It's kind of sad how quickly that turned into fan-girling.

Percy stared at me. "M-me? I'm just Percy. You however, how can I even start? You're Grace Kingston! The most awesome person ever to walk the earth! I should be kissing the very ground you walk on! You are my favorite book character ever!" His gaze grew more solemn. "I know how it ends, and I will change it."

He held his sword in front of him, doing some kind of strange ninja move. That was the breaking point for me. I burst out laughing, clutching the door frame for support. "Me? Awesome? You must have the wrong person. I am the least awesome person you will ever have the misfortune of meeting!"

Percy gave me a pointed glance. "I say you're awesome and you say I'm awesome, so I must be right. I mean, you can control lightning! Jason's pretty good at that, as is Thalia, but you are so amazing!"

I rolled my eyes."Look at me," I said with fake gusto. "I'm so amazing. Boom, pow, whizz," all of which was said in my best sarcastic tone. I ended me 'show' by pointing at a small shrub on the lawn, pretending to shoot it with lightning. To my complete and utter surprise, a blast of lighting came down from the heavens, setting the bust on fire. Suddenly feeling weak,, I looked over at Percy's excited face. "Coincidence?" I said in a feeble voice. "I think I need to sit down."


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, we were both sitting in the living room, my homework laying forgotten on the nearby table. "So," I started, rather calmly if I do say so myself. That's when the little control I still possessed vanished. "What in the world just happened!? How is that even possible? This isn't some book!" By this time, I was hyperventilating. "None of this is scientifically possible!"

Percy appeared to be attempting to stifle a laugh. "I can control water. Thalia and Jason control lightning as well. Nico can control the dead. What's so different?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "You are all book characters! Not real people."

That was when he really started to Laugh. "And so are you! You are my favorite book character." I tried to interrupt him at this point, but he shushed me, putting a finger to my lips and silencing me with a pointed glare. "All of your favorite book series? They are all alternate universes. Back home, no one believed me, but here I am! I am standing in front of Grace Kingston! This all feels like a dream!"

"So. . ." I said, a spark of mischief lighting up my eyes. "Harry Potter could be visiting me instead of you?" Percy looked like even more of a kicked puppy than normal before I started laughing. "I'm only joking! You are by far my favorite character in any book I have ever read!" His face lit up once more. "What happens next? I asked as my laughs subsided.

"I stop you from dying at the end of your story," he said in all seriousness.

I stared at him, my body tensing up in fear. "That would be preferable," I said in a faint voice.

Getting up from my frozen position on the couch, I stiffly walked over toward the kitchen with the intent to offer Percy something to eat or drink. Before I could do that however, I heard the sound of the garage door opening. A smile filled my face at the thought of my parents finally being home. For once at least. However annoyed I am at them, they are still my parents. It's my job to love them forever and always.

The excited grin wore off my face as I looked over at Percy. He had a look of horror on his face, so I quickly asked, "What?"

"You have to hide," he answered in a tone I would rather not argue with.

But I found that I would rather not hide from my parents who I had not actually seen in several weeks. Sure, there was signs of them being in the house, but I never caught a glimpse of them. I was not hiding without a reasonable reason. "Why?" I asked, making sure to add as much snarkiness into my tone as possible.

"The arch nemesis has arrived," he stated gravely.

I forced my expression to go blank for a second before bursting out into laughter. "Good one. My parents are home, not some evil villain."

His expression did not change. "You need to hide."

I glanced around frantically, refusing to consider what he was implying. "No! You're wrong!"

He reached out, latching onto my arm as though he was going to force me into hiding. "You have to," he said pleading with me through his eyes. "You will become severely injured. I can't and I won't allow that to happen." Looking into his eyes, I could see that he thought he was telling to truth, but that truth was too horrible for me to comprehend.

"No!" I screamed, electricity coursing through me and throwing him backwards against the couch. He looked up at me in shock as the front door opened, displaying my parents. I looked up at them in fear, no longer finding myself able to discount what Percy had told me. I grabbed Percy and, hauling him to his feet, dragged him out the back door. We ran away from the place that hasn't really felt like a home to me for some time now. As we ran, I looked back and was surprised to find I was happy to see it to the back of me.


End file.
